Awesom-O (Peanuts)
"Awesom-O" is the fifth episode in the eighth season of the American animated television series Peanuts. It originally aired on Fox in the United States on April 14, 2004. In the episode, Lucy masquerades as a robot for Butters in an attempt to obtain an embarrassing video tape of herself that is in Butters' possession. The episode was written and directed by series co-creator Trey Parker. Plot Lucy plays a prank on Butters by disguising herself in a crude cardboard suit as a robot named "A.W.E.S.O.M.-O 4000" and by putting herself in a crate "from Japan" on Butters's doorstep. Lucy is planning to befriend Butters so that she can discover his most embarrassing secrets, which will allow her to blackmail him and/or embarrass him in school. Butters falls for the trick and reveals several highly personal secrets. However, just as Lucy is about to reveal her identity, Butters mentions that he himself knows one of Lucy's secrets. Butters has a videotape of Lucy doing a ridiculous Britney Spears-like dance routine to a life-sized cutout of Justin Timberlake while dressed as her and making out with the cut-out, which he plans to show to his classmates the next time Lucy plays a prank on him. Lucy, terrified of Butters' plan of revenge, searches desperately for the tape, but to no avail. Lucy soon begins to starve because Butters believes that, since she is a robot, she does not need to eat. Butters also forces the robot to do all his chores for him, including some of the more unpleasant tasks. With the agreement of Mr. and Mrs. Van Pelt and Butters' parents (knowing who AWESOM-O really is, but thinking it is an elaborate game that Butters is in on, except Mr. Van Pelt, who wants to kill Lucy for both stealing two of his boxes and escaping from home after being grounded again) decide to let AWESOM-O come along with Butters on a trip to Los Angeles to see his aunt. Lucy realizes that she will have to accompany Butters on the trip, in order to keep up her disguise. Upon arriving, she is so hungry and worn out after wearing the suit for a whole airplane ride that she makes up an excuse to use the bathroom and proceeds to eat toothpaste. During their visit to Universal Studios Hollywood, two movie producers find out about the "robot" and decide to hire her to create movie ideas. Lucy, as the robot, comes up with over two thousand terrible, nonsensical film concepts (800 of which would star Adam Sandler), which the movie producers all find brilliant. To make matters worse for Lucy, the fortune that she makes from the movie ideas is donated to charity by Butters, who believes that AWESOM-O has no need for the money. Meanwhile, the U.S. military hears about AWESOM-O, and decides to capture it and make it into a weapon. Lucy flees the movie studio in panic after a film producer tries to engage in sexual activity with her, thinking that she may also be a "pleasure model". The military captures Lucy by shocking her and conveying her to a secret base. Lucy tries to explain that she is really just a kid, but the military believes she is a robot with artificial intelligence enabling her to think like a human, even possessing the memories of a non-existent 8-year-old child. A scientist, moved by this, attempts to save Lucy, who is about to reveal that she is a human when Butters shows up to rescue her. She has to maintain her disguise, allowing the military to kill the rebellious scientist. Butters pleads with the military to spare AWESOM-O, and the general is touched. Just as it appears she will get off undetected, Lucy farts, causing everyone—including Butters—to suspect and finally discover her true identity. Butters carries out his promise and shows the video to the movie producers and the military at a special screening. The theater is filled with wall-to-wall laughter. As Butters finally celebrates his revenge, the general responds to Lucy (who's also in attendance), "Wow girl, you're a complete idiot!" Lucy, humiliated and angrilly, utters, "Lame". In a subplot, Snoopy tries to trade in his car for a good deal on a new car. When the salesman refuses to give him more than $10,000, Snoopy decides to sell the car himself. After several failed attempts, Snoopy tries to put on a show involving a reclutant Kenny dressed as a clown, a bathing beauty and a lion which results in the lion attempting to eat both Kenny and the girl until the three end up in the SUV as it rolls into a power pole and bursts into flames, Kenny and the girl finally being caught by the lion as the flames consume the three as Snoopy slips back into the house away from the shocked onlookers. Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes